Edd
Edd (almost always referred to as "Double D", from his name having two D's, and to differentiate him and not to mix him up with Ed as confusion) is a young inventor, hard studier and neat freak, and of course the smartest kid in all the cul-de-sac. He is the most intelligent and well-behaved of the Eds. He wears a trademark sock-like black ski hat all the time, used to hide a mystery which is never revealed at all. As such, he never takes it off except for when necessary, such as showering. Even then, he wears a similar-shaped shower cap. Ed and Eddy see him when his hat accidentally comes off in "Stop, Look and Ed," though he is not shown to the viewer while it is off, and they never speak of this again. There are several theories, mainly pointing toward a "dodge ball" incident Double D maybe had experienced in younger years during PE. In several episodes someone is shown to be hiding under Double D's hat, and if the viewer looks close enough, he can see Double D could possibly be bald. Of the three Eds, he is the most respected and most liked by others due to his harmless nature, love of peace and order, and his commitment to doing the right thing. Even Kevin at times can be respectful towards him when it's convenient. The other kids usually come to him for help and advice, or if they need something fixed. He also does a lot of research on his own, and when he isn't with Eddy and Ed, the others often invite him to do things with them and become friendly. However, being an active part in Eddy's schemes, he is usually punished alongside his friends as a result, and sometimes his intellectual, nitpicky nature can wear on the nerves of the others. In the later episodes, when going to Peach Creek Jr. High, he is a straight-A student in all of his classes. He shows a strong hate toward sports because of a past, never-discussed dodgeball incident . He even went as far as escaping school to get out of gym class. Though, he is nearly incapable of performing any exercise anyways due to extreme physical weakness. He is also in the photography club at school and the editor of the school newspaper. He is almost always the voice of reason and conscience of the Eds, pointing out the weaknesses in Eddy's scams or explaining how morally wrong they are, even though he is almost always ignored. Being as intelligent as he is, he is able to construct complicated machines from cardboard, signs, and various other pieces of junk the Eds can find. They often make trips to the Junkyard specifically to look for stuff like this. His outfit consists of a reddish orange T-shirt, purple shorts, very tall red socks (seen going up and past his knees), and of course, his hat. Part of his winter outfit consists of an orange zip-up fleece coat and he wears a plaid tie for school. Personality Edd's personality is very kind hearted, and mostly neat. Edd is always neat and he is very smart at times, he is a straight-A student, and he can't live without all things being labeled. Edd and Obsessions Being the smartest of the kids in the Cul-de-Sac, Edd often becomes vulnerable when someone else tries to usurp his knowledge. He does all he can to give his best, but even failed at being "Spelling Bee Champion 8 Years in a Row", due to a careless slip of the tongue. Out of many obsessions, his "Cleanliness" habit is on top, closely followed by his "Organization" issues, which have little effect on Edd's friendship with Ed, who is his polar opposite. Edd will suffer withdrawal symptoms and hallucinate if he doesn't have his daily shower. Edd is very much afraid of Marie Kanker, his psycho stalker-like "girlfriend" of sorts, who forcibly attempts to make Edd her boyfriend, and is driven to the edge if Edd wins the affections of someone else. Unfortunately, Edd has been the subject of a few crushes himself in the Cul-de-Sac, and was referred to as a "ladies' man" by Jonny on one occasion, but Edd only has eyes for Nazz (though he did seem attracted to Sarah in the episode The Ed-Touchables), like the rest of the boys, albeit Jimmy and Rolf. Sarah has a crush on him, and he still harbors a soft spot for her while being terrified at the same time. Edd likes to study and learn, and as a result has an expertise on many different scientific subjects. One of his favorite subjects are insects, which he has a monthly "insect expedition" to capture and examine them for a month, then lets them go back from where they came. But, information isn't the only things his "bug hunt" has given. The Eds met the Kankers while Edd brought the other Eds along with him on his quest for insects. Edd has a very interesting room, which has as many different pieces of scientific equipment as possible to study and learn things from. Edd also owns an ant farm, containing 5,239 ants, a few bones and a skull Ed amuses himself with, and a cactus named "Jim". His whole room is peppered in labels, as Edd stated he finds it hard to sleep in an unlabeled environment. Edd is very self-conscious of the gap in his front teeth, in which he reacted in "Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed" when Eddy imitated him and said "Toast is so crude, as the crust gets stuck in my gap". Edd and Toughness Edd is shown to be very weak. He couldn't even beat Plank in a wrestling match. Not even all of the running he's done throughout the show has helped him. His pencil-thin legs don't hold out long compared to his companions. But he did throw off Eddy with his feet in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show while in the swamp. Edd has shown a hatred toward sports throughout the series. He had some sort of "ominous dodgeball incident," which is never explained to the viewer. It is possible that the "perhaps" violent incident was what made Edd lead a quiet, peaceful life and "abhor violence". He'll go to any length to preserve peace in the Cul-de-Sac, such as "squealing" on his fellow Cul-de-Sac residents when they don't follow the rules or riot control in the lowly streets of Edtropolis (see: Urban Ed). Edd chose to sit in a quiet library reading a thick dusty book, or spend time researching bugs rather than go to Peach Creek Cobblers practice. He may have been ridiculed by Kevin and Rolf when Eddy tried to make him tougher, but when he was working under Jimmy he managed to haul a bunch of fridges around, give the kids a talking-to when they ridiculed and photographed Eddy and his zit, and stand in Sarah's way when she was about to disintegrate Ed for spending her money on jawbreakers. He may not have the physical prowess to always back it up, but Edd has the morals that make up a good hero. He saves Nazz from the "pigeons" in Edtropolis (even though she slaps him) and yells at Edzilla for terrorizing kids around The Cul-de-Sac. Edd valiantly tries to teach the kids a lesson during the summer, "promising" them a jawbreaker, and sending them on a mystery hunt to find something that turns into a tree: an acorn. When nobody won the hunt because the 'riddle' couldn't be figured out, he suffered a mental breakdown at his friend's stupidity. Bottom line? Don't bet for Edd to come on top of a strength related contest or anything, but his superior morals make him stand out from the other characters and motivate him to stand up for himself and what he believes is right, even if it means standing alone against his friends. Edd and Intelligence Double D is the smartest among the other characters. He is a straight-A student throughout the entire series. His superior intelligence is tapped constantly by Eddy, but the kids, Ed, and even the Kankers also find themselves tapping it now and then as well. No matter what the subject, help, or advice sought after, Double D will gladly assist. Edd uses his powerful intelligence for much more than plotting scams and invention designs. He possesses volumes of knowledge in other fields that provoke his interest, such as automotive, biology, music, surgery, first-aid, botany, and many more. He also uses his brainpower to aid in situations like finding Eddy's missing magazines and repelling those infernal Kanker sisters. Nobody is shown to be more proficient than Edd in any subject, except socializing. He's just most of the time right with brainpower by his side, but sometimes he is not right, such as electromagnetic miscalculation, spelling errors and other things. His miscalculation most of the time could descend all of Eddy's plans causing them to fail. This won't stop Edd from failing, not even the slightest error that could devastate him. Eddy's scams are not usually very well planned out, so they are likely to fail anyways. Even mischievous, malicious pranks could not stop him and cannot fool Double D and his brainpower. Still, Double D is the smartest person in the Cul-de-Sac. Edd's brainpower usually succeeds, mostly during the end of each episode. If Double D wasn't here, then everything would just fall apart and there would be no show at all. At least everything goes out well with Edd's intelligence for now. Whatever assistance the characters want, he'll be there to resolve their problems in no time. Edd and Friends Based on Double D and his friends, he is considered the "polite and nice one", because unlike his two malicious and bad companions, Ed and Eddy, Edd is a kind and good person that wants to make everything good and just, not destructive or stupid. He also follows the everyday rules and tries to mention and remind his friends to do the right thing and make everything peaceful, instead of doing things in a bad and negative way. Like Ed and Eddy, Double D has a taste for jawbreakers. He does his best to keep everything around him peaceful and well-balanced, including his friends. Ed often can't figure out what Double D is talking about and Eddy ignores and forgets every good influence Edd is trying to tell him. If Ed and Eddy are a pain in the butt, then why should Edd hang out with these two "no-gooders"? For some reason, Ed and Eddy are useful for Edd, mainly for his emotional health. Throughout the series, Double D has improved overall, like a metamorphosis from a wimpy caterpillar to a majestic butterfly. He became a little more tough and confident through speech and emotions through episodes, specials, seasons, and a big movie. If Edd hadn't met Ed and Eddy, then he would enjoy peaceful solitude studying and reading in his room about advanced topics he had yet to learn. Despite Ed and Eddy's nuisance and annoyance, Double D could still take a trip down memory lane or perhaps a swing of memories through the time capsule or just a relaxing board game. We know that Edd is willing to fight for his friends when they really need his help. He is always quick to stand up for Ed and Eddy, even when the two are harsh and mischievous towards him. Despite fighting against Eddy's greed and Ed's stupidity and failing a majority of the time, he still assists them no matter what type of trouble they find themselves in. Edd, although proven to be resistant to the temptations of jawbreakers and other confections, still aids his friends in their endeavors simply because it's what they do. Ever since he moved to Peach Creek, Ed and Eddy had been his constant companions, and their many adventures together, although oftentimes painful and regretful, have brought them closer together as friends.Edd will oftentimes try his hardest to teach Ed and Eddy. He attempts to teach Eddy basic concepts and includes Ed in a lot of his experiments to help him learn, and is quite impressed when either of them show any instances of having learned. As for everyone else, his generous, good-natured behavior has earned him quite a bit of respect. Although his intelligence and physical weakness are often the butt of many jokes, the others hold him in much higher regard than his two companions. The others will often ask him for advice on their problems, or with their homework, to which he happily obliges. He is always willing to help them and point them in the right direction. Unfortunately, his help isn't always appreciated and he is sometimes taken advantage of. Old Edd In his older appearance in the episode "Take This Ed and Shove It", he has pale skin, wears pants, belt, and his hat has become very patchy. He enjoys playing cribbage and also mentions having a pet cat named after a scientist who helped theorize how electrons moved around the nucleus in an atom, Niels Bohr. He is married to Old Marie (though this idea was scrapped). Like his young self, he talks nonstop, to the point of annoying Eddy; in this case, however, he speaks of random things, of little or no reverence to the plot. Unlike Ed and Eddy, Old Edd doesn't appear to have disabled walking since he doesn't use anything to help him move around. Young Edd A younger version of Edd was seen in the episode "Every Which Way But Ed", when Ed accidentally flashed the Eds back way too far. The Eds at first knew they had flashed back to the past, but Ed lifted a house onto Edd and erased his memory. Edd was just new to the Cul-de-Sac and had just met Ed and Eddy (who were already there before hand). He wore a orange shirt (also appears red), purple overalls and his signature black trademark ski-hat . He was still smart like always, and he had two buck teeth. Edd's Hat Edd's Hat is one of Edd's most prized possessions; a black beanie or ski hat with white stripes. The hat is very old, as Edd is shown with the hat as a toddler in the episode "Every Which Way But Ed". Because of this hat, Eddy nicknames Edd "Sockhead" (the most common). Edd is very sensitive about this hat, and he was most displeased when it came off by accident in the episode "Stop, Look and Ed", thus revealing what is under the hat to Ed and Eddy. Aside from Ed and Eddy, no one else but Edd and Edd's family knows what is underneath this hat (not even the viewers). We do know that he has three hairs under his hat, similar to Eddy's three hairs, because they can be seen sticking out of his hat from the back of his head. Also in the episode For Your Ed Only when he was chewing on bubblegum Ed blew into his mouth causing his hat to inflate like a balloon and float up suspecting that what ever is under his hat is inflatable, though this could be a cartoon antic. What's under Edd's hat though has never been revealed and remains a mystery. Many fans have speculated and fantasized what might be under this hat, but it is still not known for sure. Edd is shown briefly without his hat on Cartoon Network's online game, Lunchroom Rumble, in which he appears with three hairs, similar to Eddy. However, this is not part of the Ed, Edd n Eddy canon as the game was not made by AKA Cartoon. In the episode "A Boy and His Ed", he has three more hairs; in the front (though they could be the three back hairs normally seen but the 3 are still in the back too). Also, in the episode "Run Ed Run", at the part where Eddy rips the front seats of the bus, Edd's hat inflates like a balloon. When Edd says, "Eddy, we're blasting into outer space!", you can slightly see a patch of baldness. Also, in the "Big Picture Show", Ed takes off Edd's hat and asks if it hurts. There could be something wrong with his head. In the episode "Quick Shot Ed", when the Kanker Sisters gave him a makeover, Edd had a blonde "wig". It's possible that whatever's under Edd's hat could be horrifying because after Ed and Eddy saw Edd without his hat in Stop, Look and Ed they never spoke of it again, and in the movie Eddy got frightened when Ed took off Edd's hat. Mike Kubat, writer of the show jokingly stated that under Edd's hat lies "Danny Antonucci's wallet. Edd can never take his hat off for fear that Jono and I might actually get paid." Family Edd is the only one of The Eds to be an only child, and has two parents that have never been seen (like the rest of the characters). They communicate through sticky notes. In the episode "Momma's Little Ed", it was revealed that Edd's Father may wear glasses, and there are medical kits in front of their beds. Edd's parents are known for giving him lots of chores, generally written out on sticky notes placed on the item(s) the chore relates to. He gladly accepts this and does these chores in the morning. He is a dutiful son, who follows these orders with complete obedience, even if he despises the tasks or doesn't agree. Despite the rather distant communication he has with his parents, who seem to never be home, he has a good relationship with them, and as a result of his good behavior he is often not punished as severely as Eddy and Ed do when they get in trouble. Pets Edd has been known to be in possession of several different pets, including ladybugs, spiders (one named Mildrid), beetles, ants, a lizard, and more. Dozens of insects are seen during some episodes that take place in Edd's garage, but they stop appearing after the first few seasons. Edd in FusionFall Edd returns in FusionFall, but has no appearance in any of the Future Areas, hinting he hasn't survived to the point of Tech Squares' fall. Instead, he is a Guide you encounter in the past. While Eddy proclaims himself to be the king of the cul-de-sac, Edd is most likely the real leader. He was the one who set up the plan to make the cardboard fortress that surrounds the cul-de-sac. His Fusion is the only one that you fight three times in the past. He is never seen without his sock hat, raising eyebrows about what secrets lie beneath it. Edd can be found in Peach Creek Commons. Fusion Edd can be found in the Peach Creek Estates infected zone, Delightful Developments. Edd's intentions in the game include creating a weapon version of the Thingamajig and locating Ed, who is located at Mt. Blackhead. His ultimate goal in the game, however, is locating and destroying a cursed candy that can make one go looney and thus could cause the favor of the war towards the heroes to completely crumble. This eventually cumulates in most of the candy's destruction, but the climax of this plot eventually results in attempting to stop the surviving candy reaching Fuse, the game's main antagonist. This results in a showdown in the Darklands and the assistance of Samurai Jack and Courage the Cowardly Dog to destroy the rest of the candy, which succeeds in the end. Aliases *Double D (Most common and used almost every time) *Sockhead (Eddy) *Killjoy (Only used a few times by (Eddy) *Nature Boy (One occasion by (Eddy) *Dork (Kevin) *Double Dork (Kevin) *Double Dweeb (Kevin) *Brainy Ed-boy (Rolf) *88 Fingers Eddward (Used when playing steel pedal guitar) *Girlfriend (Eddy's Brother) *Lamb Chop (May [[Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo]]) *Mr. Calculator Pants (used only once in a failed scam) Alter Egos *Walter Sobchak *The Masked Mumbler *One of The Cents, Professor Scam's henchmen *The Professor (spy code name/call sign) *Double Deputy D *Buzzy Double Bee *Mr. Calculator Pants *Lamb Chop *Double Doctor D Trivia/Goofs *Edd is the only Ed to be a single child (with Ed and Sarah and Eddy and His Older Brother). *Edd is the first character to appear in the series. *Edd is the only Ed not to have part of his parents shown at all, while Ed's mom and Eddy's parents' arms have been seen. *Edd is the object of affection of most of the girls in the neighborhood, as Sarah, Marie and May are shown to like him. Nazz also chose to dance with him in "May I Have this Ed?", she kissed him on the cheek in "The Day the Ed Stood Still", and she hugged Edd in Take This Ed and Shove It, hinting a possible interest. *In'' "Take This Ed and Shove It", when Old Eddy is trying to open the cabinet full of jawbreakers, Old Edd mentions that he has a pet cat named Niels Bohr (named after the Danish physicist). *His favorite flavor of jawbreaker may be boysenberry, as in ''"Take This Ed and Shove It" he recalls that this flavor turns your tongue pale green (the color of Edd's tongue throughout the series). *In the episode "No Speak Da Ed" it's revealed that Edd has a Norwegian pen pal named Gerta who is a famous "goat-milker" (The Old Country's word for "Prankster"). *Also in the episode "No Speak Da Ed" it's revealed that Edd's mom is allergic to feathers. *In the episode "Avast Ye Eds" Edd shows a talent on how to play a pedal steel guitar. He can even play it with his feet without looking and while reading! Ironically, he doesn't seem to enjoy playing the instrument. He occasionally plays the instrument, and is seen playing the pedal steel guitar in several other episodes such as in "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?", "Rambling Ed", and "Little Ed Blue." *He puts name to his plants, such as a cactus named "Jim" (that once got partially eaten by Ed), and "Al", a small potted shrub. *Most Mad, Dangerous or Craziest Times: Edd is at his most dangerous when he has not had a shower for a while, when is not able to use complex words, or when his hat is removed or threatened to be removed. He can also be very dangerous when people start messing up his room or when someone drops his ant farm and his ants escape. *Despite his orderly nature, Edd is a bit odd, as his schoolwear is a tie with a T-shirt (although it is possible he is unable to wear collared shirts to school for unknown reasons). *Other than The Kankers and Rolf, Edd is the only character who is known to not have been born in Peach Creek, though it's sometimes hinted that Kevin might not be from there either. *Edd's middle name is Marion, as revealed in the episode "Your Ed Here". *Edd, like the other Eds, has his own running style: Edd runs in a sensible manner with arms tucked in. *In the Polish dub he's called "Chudy Edd" by everyone, which means "Slim Edd". This is because Polish dub directors thought that the direct translation of his name ("Podwójny D") would be too long. *In FusionFall he has a major role by being one of the Guides in the Past. His missions are mostly about finding candy. In The Future, his house has caved in and is filled with Fusion Matter along with Edd himself missing. This along with the fact that his hologram being up in Hero's Square means that he was taken, in hiding or dead. *Edd has a very active social life at school, as he is a journalist of the Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler and the Happy Clucker's club. *Apparently in "High Heeled Ed", he doesn't know if mothers are girls or not and he should be smart enough to know mothers are also considered girls. Though he says "technically" meaning he probably knows that they fall into that gender but doesn't know if they count in the sense that Ed (who asked the question) is looking for. *Edd has the lowest stamina of the Trio. He tires out quickly and cramps easily. This could be due to the fact he is the weakest by strength and is the least physical of the Eds. *The first occasion where Edd is called "Edd" is in the episode "The Ed-Touchables." There are other instances, though, such as "To Sir With Ed," "Floss Your Ed," and "One Size Fits Ed." *Edd seems to be the only Ed who puts his friends first, Ed will put family (Sarah) first and Eddy will put jawbreakers and money first. *It is hinted that Edd/Double D (along with Ed, Eddy, and other possible characters) are set to appear in the console versions of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. Gallery Edd smilee.png File:Edd edd 174x52.png Image:Edd.jpg|Edd selling 'Canadian Squirt Guns' Image:Old_Edd.jpg|Old Edd Image:Masked_Mumbler.jpg|Edd as the Masked Mumbler. File:Key to my ed 17.jpg|"Mortified? Yes. But I won't let myself fall prey to such shallow emotions." File:Edd_Calculator.jpg|"It's Mr. Calculator Pants!" Image:The_Bulbonic_Plauge.jpg|Fear me, 1300s. Image:Ed in halfshell 014 0001.jpg|"AHHHHH!" Image:Honor the ed 005 0001.jpg|"Banana. Yellow is for banana. You are a banana!" File:Edd5.jpg|OUCH! File:Edd6.jpg|Poor Edd! File:Crazy_Edd.jpg|"TELEPHONES ARE NOT CURSED, EDDY! THEY'RE PLASTIC!" File:Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_(TV_Show).png|"Curse broadcast commercialism!" File:Adedd.jpg|Angel Edd. Image:Edd-Ill.jpg|"I'm gonna be sick!" Image:Edd 2.JPG|"My hands are contaminated by the filth of chicanery!" Image:Edd_in_quick_shot_ed.jpg|"Eddy, I'm temporarily impaired…" Image:Edd in ed's clothes.jpg|"Curse Ed's horrible posture" Image:88_fingers_eddward.jpg|88 Fingers Eddward Image:Edd_sleeping.jpg|"Sleepy sleepy sleepy…" Image:The_professor.jpg|"Copy that Loudmouth." Image:Vlcsnap156801uc3_2_2.png|"Curse physical education!" Image:Edd_hand.jpg|So rebellious and uncharacteristic File:Vlcsnap-10087.png|"I've got a cactus!" File:Monkey_Edd.jpg|Edd acting like Kevin when he was a chimp. File:Edd3.jpg|"Jimmy turned himself into a dork!" File:Edd's_Weird_Smile.jpg|"Welcome home,my dainty,doughty,darlings!" File:A.jpg|Tired Edd File:Edd_runing.jpg|Look at him run! File:Edd burn.jpg|Oooohhh… that's gotta burn! File:Sobchak.jpg|Wrecking Crew over here, you'll have to detour this-a-way. File:Cute_Edd.jpg|"What's with you?" Double G.gif|Edd's Replacement: Egg (Double G) Quicksand d.jpg|"You're sinking in quicksand!" File:Baby edd.jpg|AWWWW! Baby Double D is SOOO cute! NDVD_116.JPG|SPAM! File:Edd as waiter.jpg|Waiter Edd File:Stupid_Socked.jpg|"Observe as I am a… Stupid Sockhead. A babbling dweeb who can't even lift a butterfly. And I wish I was as good looking as Eddy." File:Ed,_Edd_n'_Eddy_-_S6E01_-_May_I_Have_This_Ed_~_Look_Before_You_Ed.avi_000750240.jpg|"Begone, celery stalk of justice!" Edd-itor.png|"Wow! That's like the scoop of a lifetime, Double D! You'd better whoop it on over there before their arteries harden!" File:Hmiye puppet.jpg|"Well, well, well. Seems one can't attend to his natural functions without being replaced by some ragtag hand puppet!" File:Crazy_Edd1.jpg|"Oh, I feel it! I feel the adrenaline, Eddy baby!" Gattling Gun.jpg|Edd using the Canadian Squirt Gatling Gun. Double D's Name Tag.jpg|Edd's job as a nurse File:Double_D_Ed.jpg|Double D does a really good Ed impression File:JONNY!.jpg|JONNY!!! 145px-My_Foot!.jpg|"My foot!" NDVD_289.jpg|"Better spill the beans, Mr. Editor, or you're paper pulp!" NDVD_398.jpg|"Did I just do that? I did, didn't I? I just impersonated the Principal! Made false declarations in his name! Ohhh, what have I done?" 400px-9876905 orig.jpg|Double D is a moose! vlcsnap-82362.png|"If you must know, I was asked to mend the curtains by Mother." Hot Edd.jpg|'HE'S GONNA EXPLODE!! RUN FOR IT!!' 800px-Noprint.jpg|"This book has no print. These pages are blank!" Freaked out Edd.jpg|Good day and how may I...?!?! NDVD_301.jpg|Edd in his jacket and tie. Ants.jpg|Edd observing an ant hill. Prepared Double D.jpg|Double D, are you going to pass the driving test? Mush dog edd.jpg|Double D's going to the dogs. Violin.PNG|Edd holding up Ed's violin. Customer Edd.jpg|"This butt's been used!" Edd inbarefeet.jpg|"IN BARE FEET!" Pretzel Hat.png|Edd with his hat tied in a bow. Sad Edd.png|Poor Double D. Edd Sewing.png Edd.png|grin Football.png Nano09.png|Edd nano Fusion_Edd.png|Fusion Edd 250px-Edd.png|Edd in Peach Creek next to Eddy See also *HowTo:Draw Edd *Edd's House *Edd's Dream World *Edd's Father *Edd's Mother *Edd's Pets Category:Characters Category:The Eds